There are known games wherein in-game scenario is progressed by matching a player character operated by player input against an opponent character. For example, one of the these types of role-playing game is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-239217 (the “'217” Publication) wherein a player character uses an item such as a weapon selected by a user to battle with an enemy character. As disclosed in the '217 Publication, a player character typically uses a game content such as an item selected by player operation to battle with an enemy character.